Every Single One
by Ari Sen Mav and Far
Summary: I will be doing a one-shot of every victor and their last kill and a little bit after that. I hope you enjoy and any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It is I Ari Sen Mav and Far! This is my first Hunger Games Fanfic and I hope you enjoy!**

I am Skylar Ferndrop of District 7. I could be the first Hunger Games Victor. I am 15. I stare around a dart gun in one hand an axe in the other.

_ One more tribute, just that silly 13 year old from twelve. Just one more kill and I am home! _I thought eagerly.

Suddenly a flash of movement catches my eye, I see the braids of the little girl, Paige, I think her name is, go by. I wait for a good shot waiting, waiting. My heart is racing at the thought of going home. I can hardly wait! The air is getting more and more humid in this jungle crowd. I look around in fear for the mosquitos that are surely coming and see none.

I see Paige move and come out in the open. She holds a picture of a young boy and I realize that it's her brother. He looks about nine.

"Please make it quick! I wish to see my brother in the afterlife. He said he'd find me there." She whispers hugging the picture.

A tear makes its way down my face.

_I can't kill her now! _ I think I see her there hugging the picture and I look up.

A parachute! I think it's for her though. It lands softly by her and she smiles briefly at the contents. She pulls out a soft teddy bear looks at me and mouths please.

My heart racing I pull out the dart gun and look her in the eyes. She smiles softly and I shoot her in the neck with a poison that will kill instantly. Her expression doesn't change and she is smiling at the sky.

Trumpets blare and I can hardly move. I look at the sky and see a hovercraft coming to pick me up. I sigh can I ever get away? A voice announces that I am the victor of the first Hunger Games. I start crying as I realize that this will always haunt me. It will never go away.

The festivities pass like a blur and I hardly notice that I am being pulled home. I think about it and realize for many years to come I will have to train kids to do this, to kill and be left for the nightmares and pains. I realize the only escape, is death.

I train kids and try to warn them of the horrors it leaves you with, but none of them ever listen. The ones that come back are always haunted, always telling me they weren't prepared. When I was 22 they started selling of the victors. I was the first one to be sold. When I was 21 they took my soon to be husband Justin. When I was 17 they took my best friend. Then I realized that I may never escape. When I was 25 I decided to join Paige, Justin and my brother, Drew. I was greeted with joy and happiness.

**I hope you enjoy I plan to do one for all the victors! Oh Yeah I don't own the Hunger Games just the characters I make up! See yeah next update!**

Paste your document here...


	2. A Cruel Life

**I am back again for another update! Thanks to reviewer The PTB Red Fox you might wish to check out her fanfic as well! **

My name is Nero. My mom told me that it meant strong and vigorous and was worn by a most feared and crazy emperor a long, long, long time ago. I am age 18 and I am about to make a final kill. My target is in view. I grasp to hammer that has been my weapon since the beginning of the games and wait for him to get closer.

Suddenly he rushes forward a knife in hand. He has a crazed scared look in his face. I sidestep and smirk when he trips. I launch at him my hammer smashing his fingers in his right hand. He yowls in agony and strikes my face making a sharp pain in my nose as blood starts to gush. I pin him down and take his knife.

"What's your name ten?" I growl spit flying from my mouth.

"C-Ch-Chr-Chris-topher." He stutters in fear.

I viscously slash his face with his knife making his face almost unseen by all the blood and his screaming is muted by it flowing in his face. I decide to end him and smack my hammer into his skull killing him almost instantaneously. I see his hand on a ring that looks like an engagement ring and it strikes me that I killed a man that was going to get married to someone. Going to start his own family in this cruel world.

Trumpets blare signaling the end of the games. I smile at the hovercraft and quickly slipping the ring into my pocket vowing to return it to the girl he was engaged with.

I black out and awaken in a hospital. I look around and start to worry. Where is everybody? I sit up and everything is dizzy but I manage to stand and walk to the door. I begin to open it and sirens go off and nurses and doctors rush in. They take me back to my bed and explain why I can't do that and that it will probably be about 6 weeks until I can return to two.

I heal soon and I am then sent to rehearse what to say in my interview and how to act during recaps. I sigh as I realize that I should apologize to Chris's girl on national television and in real life.

Soon, the recaps come and I am sat in a big luxurious chair and I am sporting a large jewel encrusted crown. I watch and am painfully aware of how I tortured my victims and realize how haunting it is. Suddenly, I hear Chris's voice and he tells me that it is my fault he is dead but to please give his girl Anastasia the ring and say he was going to propose. Also that it might take a few years but he thinks we would get along well.

I smile on my way to ten during the victor's tour. I was not haunted by nightmares that night and I am ready to face Anastasia.

I go to the feast and meet her. I hand her the beautiful silver ring with a regular smooth stone with the word _Forever_ on it.

"I am so, so sorry, h-he was going to propose to you." I whisper tears running down my face.

"Propose? You tortured him! You killed him!" She says after a moment of shock.

"I know and I am very sorry I was lost to insanity as the man I share my name with was before me." I sigh.

She hesitated. "I accept your apology." She replies as if it was hard to get out.

"R-really?" I ask flabbergasted at this. _How could she ever forgive me? _I think.

"I know you were just trying to get back to your own family and stuff and that you were not thinking about any of your actions." She explains sad look in her face.

"Thank you," I whisper in her ear, "You have no idea how much of a weight that lifts off of me." I say a sad smile on my face.

We got along well as Christopher told me we would. After 5 years of dating and 7 years of knowing her I finally had the guts to propose. I used the same ring Christopher was going to use.

She moved to two with me and we came up with an idea to get us more victors right after the 16 game. We started a school that taught the way to live through the arena and coping started to get easier and easier with the more victors there.

I died soon after the 41 games a single year after Anastasia. I met her in the afterlife along with Chris and my other victims.

**I hope you like it! **


	3. Echoing

**I am here again! Thanks to my reviewers The Otter Puff and The PTB Red Fox. To PTBRF that was what I was thinking and to T.O.P I was thinking about how I imagined her. Hope you enjoy!**

I stared around in panic, I was only 14 soon to be 15 and I had already killed 3 people. My name is Winter Drammer. I only had a knife and a sword on me along with a 10 foot rope. I knew by the sounds of it there was an animal coming, it sound like a mix between a cow and a sheep. I had been around these animals to know that being from 10. **MWAAAAAOOOOO**! There it was again. I turned to see a huge cow with long fangs and thick wool and it was the scariest thing I had ever seen. I started to slowly creep to a high tree, high enough to climb easily and escape.

I tripped and panic faced me full in the face as it stared me in the eye. I quickly got up and full off sprinted to the tree and it chased me. Luckily that thing wasn't all too fast and I successfully got away into the depths of the branches when I saw my last competitor, Brock of District 4. She was hiding in a thick bush and looked like she was trapped.

_It would be easy! _My thoughts encouraged me but I knew I couldn't.

I had an idea to confuse the beast still trying to find us. I covered my rope in my sweat laden jacket and sent it down in front of the large beast. I had decided to start calling this beast Larry as it was annoying to just call it beast.

Larry fell for it and I whispered "Go Larry, go!"

Suddenly, I threw it as far as it could go and Larry chased it. It landed just far enough away that I could finish this before it came back.

"Come on Brock! Come out! Larry is gone!" I yelled at the bush I glimpsed him in.

"Larry?" He called back coming out a spear and a samurai sword in hand.

"You know Mr. Beasty dude!" I yelled, "Now you gonna come over here or are you gonna make me start this battle?" I responded coming down.

Soon, Brock charged his spear as far outstretched as possible, I sidestepped and chopped his spearhead off making it as valuable of a weapon as the stick beside me. He growled and circled me before striking with his sword I parried him and both of us realized we were very evenly matched.

After a long time of this, he disarms and trips me and I am on the ground. He pins me his sword at my neck and he is cackling. I struggle to try to escape, but soon figure that isn't going to happen.

_Think, think!_ I scream in my head, _My knife! _I come up with.

I inch my hand towards the knife in my waistband while he still cackling to the sky and his screaming of soon to be victory. I grab my knife and stab at his side. He howls in pain and I get up. I slit his throat making his death less painful. As the trumpets blare I feel I can still hear his screaming of pain and that fast glimpse of pain, horror, and panic in his eyes.

I had minimal injuries so I'm quickly healed and sent to decide what to talk about. Every night I have the same nightmare though. I am trapped in pure darkness and 4 pairs of glowing eyes shine through all with that same look in their eyes and the final screams of my victims echoing through the landscape that soon changes from blackness to the arena swamped with blood.

After the festivities I am sent home and I am told to find a talent. I come up with carving; I carve myself a flute and slowly teach myself to play after the victor's tour.

I sigh as the calm soft melody calms me after another horrible nightmare. I look out my window to see I have an audience of a single mockingjay. I let him in and treat him to food and water and more music. He became my way to cope he would cheer me up and would bring me laughter in my world full of tears.

I die in my sleep a single day after he does and I am greeted with cheers and laughter, and my mockingjay friend, Echo.

** Hope You Like it! Remember suggestions are always appreciated!**


End file.
